Growing Up
by Figureskater84
Summary: Connor and Zoe haven't always been distant. There was a time when they were closer than ever. This story follows their relationship from the very beginning to the very end. (TW will be at the start of each chapter. But for the first few chapters there shouldn't be any)


**(Just as a side note, some words are purposefully misspelled to imitate how a toddler would talk)**

"Mommy, mommy, I wanna see!" Connor says, tugging on Cynthia's hospital gown.

"Ok Connor, but you have to be very careful," Cynthia says as she makes space for Connor to sit on the hospital bed with her. Larry lifts up Connor and sets him down next to Cynthia. His eyes widen in awe as he sees his baby sister for the first time.

"Connor, this is Zoe," Cynthia says. She beams as she sets Zoe in Connor's lap. Zoe reaches her hand out and coos as Connor stays as frozen like a statue.

"Connor? Is everything ok?" Larry asks.

"I no want hurt Zozo," Connor says. Cynthia's smile grew wider than it already was. She turned to Larry.

"How did we get so lucky with such a sweet boy?"

Three days later, Cynthia was allowed to leave the hospital to bring Zoe back home. Larry came to pick them up. Connor watched silently as they snapped Zoe's car seat into place.

"Zozo come home now?" Connor asks.

"Yes, Connor. Zoe comes home now." Larry says, attending to his 1-year-old son's curiosity.

"Can she sweep with me?" Connor asks.

"Sweep?" Larry questions.

"Yeah! Sweep! You and mommy always tell me it's time for bed and it's time to sweep!" Larry and Cynthia chuckle as they get into the car.

"No, Connor. Zoe will sleep with mommy and me. Ok, Con?"

"Fine," Connor pouts. He looks over towards Zoe's car seat. He watched as her tiny chest fell and rose as she peacefully slept. As Larry rolled over a speed bump Zoe awoke and started to cry. Cynthia was about to speak when she heard Connor start to comfort Zoe.

"No, no, no. It's ok. It's ok. Connie's here." Zoe's cries started to lower in volume as she looked up at her big brother. Connor started to hum a song as Zoe slowly started to drift back to sleep. Connor stared at Zoe for the rest of the ride watching to make sure she didn't upset.

The next few days Connor watched Zoe very carefully. If Zoe napped, which was often, Connor napped or played beside her. He always had his eye on her. He could always calm her down if she cried, sometimes even faster than Cynthia. Cynthia was surprised at how loving and caring Connor was towards Zoe.

One night, an hour or two after Connor had gone to bed, Cynthia cradled Zoe as she and Larry sat on their bed.

"Connor has been doing really well with Zoe," Cynthia says.

"I'm surprised. Usually, kids are jealous when a new baby comes around. I know I was," Larry chuckles.

"Maybe tomorrow you should take him out to A La Mode for a little treat. He deserves it." She offers.

"That's a good idea," Larry says as Cynthia stands up to put Zoe in her crib.

_~time skip brought by Ben Platt being an amazing host at the 2019 Jimmy Awards~_

"Connor! Let's go! I have a surprise for you!" Larry calls out. Connor raced down the stairs.

"What is it? What is it?" He excitedly exclaimed.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Larry says. Connor pouts.

"Come on Con. Let's get in the car."

Connor skipped to the car and got in his car seat. He swung his legs as Larry drove through the winding country roads. Connor slowly fell asleep.

"Connor, we're here," Larry says, gently shaking Connor.

"Hmm," Connor mumbles as he rubs his eyes. Larry helps him out of the car and they walk side by side into the small ice cream shop.

"Ice cweam!" Connor yells. He runs to the counter to stare at all the different flavors. The person behind the counter looks up and smiles.

"Hey, Connor!" she says. The employees at the store had come to recognize the Murphys.

"Hi!" Connor responds.

"You want chocolate like usual?" she asks. Connor nods. As he scoops Connor's ice cream she talked to Larry.

"How are you doing Mr. Murphy?"

"I'm good. And it's Larry. No need to be so formal, Chloe." Chloe nods as she hands Connor his ice cream. Larry takes out his wallet to pay.

"Oh, no need. On the house today." Chloe says. Larry smiles.

"Thank you," he says before turning to Connor.

"Let's go Con!" Connor happily trots out, his face already smeared with chocolate.


End file.
